This disclosure relates to storage technologies.
Data processing systems such as computer systems can use one or more storage devices to store and retrieve information. Various examples of storage devices include solid state drives (SSDs), tape drives, and disk drives such as hard disk drives (HDDs) and optical drives. A SSD can include non-volatile memory such as flash memory. A storage device can store files such as operating system files and application files. A SSD may provide lower latency than a HDD, whereas a HDD may provide a greater storage capacity than a SSD.